Lâche
by lyra.will
Summary: One Shot Remus se sent lâche, n'ose avouer ses sentiments...Sirius prends les choses en main.


**Voila un Os sur la relation entre Remus et Sirius...ça fait super longtemps que je l'ai commencé et la j'ai décidé de le finir, en esperant que vous aimerez!**

**Il n'y a pas vraiment de lemon, juste un passage un peu hot, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas mis le rating M!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Il faisait chaud. Et pourtant il frissonnait. La musique était si forte qu'il s'attendait à tous moments à voir surgir Mc Gonagall, échevelée dans sa robe de chambre, les cheveux retenus par un filet, leur ordonnant à tous d'aller dans les dortoirs.

Il regarda autour de lui. La salle commune était bondée. C'était le jour d'Halloween. Des énormes citrouilles flottaient au plafond, dégageant une lumière lourde, diffuse, gênante. Pour lui en tout cas.

Des élèves hurlaient, d'autres riaient. Fort. Tous les canapés étaient occupés et il se demanda comment il avait pu se trouver une petite place au fond de l'un deux.

A cote de lui, plusieurs élèves se lançaient des vannes plus stupides les unes que les autres, se marrant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'était des sixièmes années.

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna. C'était Julia, une élève de son année. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et lui demanda s'il voulait danser.

Il n'hésita pas bien que l'idée de s'approcher de la piste de danse, qui n'en portait que le nom, ne l'emballait pas outre mesure. Des couples se prélassaient, dansant collés les uns contre les autres, d'autres s'embrassaient timidement, jetant des regards gênées autour d'eux.

Julia lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il fronça les sourcils. Il aimait bien cette fille. Si, si. Elle était sympa et plutôt jolie. Très jolie même s'il écoutait tout ce que les autres disaient sur elle. Mais il n'était pas intéressé.

Julia entoura sa nuque de ses deux mains et lui posa les siennes sur ses hanches, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Il avait appris à contrôler sa force mais quelques fois il se laissait submerger.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit James dansé avec Lily. Le grand chamboulement se passera peut être ce soir, pensa-t-il. Il croisa le regard de Lily. Elle lui fit un immense sourire. Elle semblait heureuse, rayonnante. Elle avait les joues rouges et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur ardente. Elle se tenait néanmoins à une distance raisonnable de son cavalier. Remus ria intérieurement. James n'en demanderait pas plus. Il devait déjà être au septième ciel.

D'ailleurs, le couple tourna et il put apercevoir le visage de son meilleur ami. Il était béat, plongé dans un monde à lui. Il était amoureux. Fou. Remus leva la main et referma ses doigts, le pouce en l'air. James lui offrit son plus beau sourire et plongea le nez dans l'incroyable chevelure de sa partenaire. On aurait presque dit qu'il l'humait.

Il se rendit compte que Julia s'était rapprochée de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. Il n'aimait pas voir souffrir les gens, surtout si c'était de sa faute.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir accepter cette danse. Et soudain une des phrases que Lily avait prononcée hier, pendant l'organisation de la soirée, lui revient en mémoire. « Oui, ça sera sympa, et tout le monde pourra danser » Elle était si joyeuse hier, il s'était même demandée pourquoi cette fête la mettait de si bonne humeur, elle qui n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de soirée, la musique à fond et tout ça. Et puis elle lui avait lancée un regard en coin avant d'ajouter « Et Remus pourra se trouver des cavalières…Oh Voila Julia… JULIA » Et elle avait crié le nom de son amie à travers la bibliothèque.

Il soupira. Si Julia était intéressé par lui, il ne pouvait rien faire mais il n'aurait pas dû danser avec elle.

La musique cessa peu à peu et il se dégagea doucement. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de disparaître vers la table ou s'alignaient des dizaines de bouteilles.

C'était lâche comme comportement, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas non plus le choix. Julia était une fille bien, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse d'idées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle croie.

Il prit un gobelet en plastique et se servit quelque chose qui ressemblait à du punch. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide et grimaça. C'était fort. Sirius devait être dans le coup. Il ferma les yeux un instant et, renversant la tête en arrière, but son verre cul sec.

-Waouh…le ptit loup se dévergonde !

Sirius…Il se retourna vers son ami qui le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, Moony, on veut se soûler ce soir…Tiens goûte moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles…

Il sortit une bouteille de dessous la table, la décapsula d'un coup et en versa une bonne rasade dans son gobelet avant de servir Remus.

-Cul sec, hurla-t-il.

Remus le dévisagea, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sirius trinqua violement contre son gobelet et d'un seul coup, avala.

Il regardait à présent Remus qui tenait toujours son verre à la main, le fixant d'un air trouble.

-Aller, Remus, fais pas ta fillette.

Ce dernier bu son deuxième verre cul sec, ne pliant même pas le poignet. Il le reposa d'un air nonchalant sur la desserve, presque blasé.

Il regarda Sirius. Il avait trop bu, comme d'habitude. Sirius buvait toujours trop, incapable de se contrôler, ou au contraire trop sur de lui pour s'inquiéter des conséquences. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Remus détourna le regard, presque troublé. Pourquoi Sirius le regardait-il comme ça ?

-La pêche a été bonne ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il

Sirius émit un grognement qui aurait pu être un rire.

-Mouais, éructa-t-il.

-Quoi ? s'écria Remus d'un air faussement outré. Tu n'as pas réussi à en faire tomber plus de cinq ? Tu me déçois franchement ! Ou est donc passé notre dragueur national ?

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se servit à nouveau et but rapidement.

Remus regardait à nouveau la piste de danse. Se demandant si James allait oser embrasser Lily. Il fit un petit vœu pour que celle-ci ne le repousse pas mais vu la façon dont elle le regardait, il avait toutes les chances pour que celui ci se réalise.

Sirius était toujours à ses côtés. Remus pouvait sentir son parfum.

-Remus… ?

Celui-ci tourna rapidement la tête. Sirius les regardait de nouveau avec ce sourire étrange collé aux lèvres. Il se sentit gêné. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Quoi ?

Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, ces derniers fixant quelque chose, loin derrière l'épaule de Sirius, quelque chose que lui-même ne voyait pas, quelque chose qui lui permettait de fixer ses pensées sur quelqu'un d'autre que le jeune homme près de lui.

Sirius lui sourit doucement.

-Rien…

_Il est beau. Trop beau pour son bien._

Sirius parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

_Ne parle pas. Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien ! Pars_

Sirius se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna, sans un mot. Remus observa sa silhouette noire s'évanouir entre les ombres des danseurs, éclairées maintenant par la lumière vive qui paraissait flotter au dessus d'eux.

_Ne pars pas. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ?_

Remus soupira. De tristesse, néanmoins nuancée d'une pointe de soulagement.

_C'est mal, tu le sais. Arrête. ARRETE. _

Il brisa d'un coup le gobelet fragile qui était resté dans sa poigne.

Il s'éloigna de la desserte et partit vers un des canapés, décidé à passer la soirée là. Seul.

Toutes les places étaient prises. En face de lui, un couple se bécotait amoureusement. Il avait soif.

Sirius était sur la piste de danse. Il dansait seul, sur une musique rétro. Remus sourit.

Sirius se déhanchait au rythme de la musique, toutes les filles s'étaient détournées pour suivre ses mouvements. De nombreuses s'approchaient mais Remus eut la conviction qu'il les repousserait toutes. Ce soir il dansait seul. Seul. Comme lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Arrête un peu, tu es ridicule._

Remus détourna la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Qu'il se contrôle.

_Contrôle toi !_

Il se redressa d'u seul coup et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou Julia était assise, parlant à l'une de ses amies, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui tendit la main brusquement avant de lui demander :

-Tu danses ?

Elle lui fit un sourire et prit sa main rapidement. Elle semblait joyeuse.

_Lâche._

Il l'emmena rapidement sur la piste et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui. Elle se blottit contre son torse. Il sentait l'odeur de ses cheveux. Vanille.

La chanson était douce, lente, mélodieuse. Il releva la tête. La tourna vers celle de Julia et de sa main, lui releva le menton. D'une poussée, il lui maintient la tête en arrière et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut long, langoureux, sensuel. Il pouvait sentit le corps de la jeune fille trembler contre le sien.

_Tu es dégoûtant_.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle se serrait contre lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Elle quémandait ses lèvres de façon explicite. Il lui offrit ce qu'elle désirait, se rassasiant lui-même.

Même s'il savait que tout cela était faux.

_Tu te mens à toi-même. Lâche !_

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille fine. Sa bouche était douce. Il approfondit le baiser, la faisant se raccrocher à lui. Le loup dominait ce soir. Il voulait contrôler. Il voulait être actif. Il voulait posséder.

Il y mit fin brusquement. Elle soupira légèrement. Il ne put dire si c'était de désir ou de soulagement. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, laissant des milliers de petits baisers sur sa peau douce. Elle frémit. Le loup hurla en lui. Ses deux mains fragiles s'étaient crispées autour de son cou. Elle se cambrait légèrement. Il sentait sa poitrine menue contre son torse, ses cuisses se frotter contre les siennes. Un désir sourd l'envahit, malsain.

La musique cessa lentement. Il la redressa contre lui. Elle tremblait de désir mais il pouvait sentir une légère aura de peur l'envahir. Il se dégoûta.

Elle n'osait lever les yeux vers lui. Il ne baissa pas les siens.

_Lâche._

Il lui serra brièvement la main et se recula maladroitement. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas. Il fit demi tour rapidement.

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

Il parcourut la salle du regard. Espérant. N'espérant qu'une seule chose.

Il croisa son regard. Noir malgré le bleu.

_Perdu._

Il ne put le déchiffrer.

_Non, tu ne veux pas le déchiffrer._

Sirius le regardait. Il avait espéré qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu. Tous deux détournèrent immédiatement les yeux.

_Lâche._

Il sortit de la salle commune, il fallait qu'il arrête. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout ça.

Qu'avait-il lu dans ses yeux ? Qu'avait-il voulu trouver ? Qu'avait-il eu peur de découvrir ?

_Tu le sais très bien._

Il poussa un grognement. Le loup gagnait du terrain. La pleine lune se rapprochait. Ses instincts animaux reprenaient rapidement le dessus. Il pensa à Julia.

_Oh mon Dieu. Qu'ai-je fais ?_

Lui qui n'avait pas voulu la blesser…

_Je suis horrible._

Il s'arrêta le long du couloir, s'adossa au mur et se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol. Il mit son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient humides et il ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Il ne l'essuya pas.

_C'est ta punition._

Il devait réfléchir. S'obliger à faire le vide pour mieux comprendre. C'était Lily qui lui avait enseigné ça. Le Yoga…Il eut un petit rire. Lily était une fille formidable. James avait de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Trop de chance. Peut être…

Il repensa à une chanson… « Trop de chance et tu meurs…Trop de chance et tu pleures »

Il soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ?

_Tu pensais à Lily._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a Lily alors qu'elle était loin d'être le centre de ses pensées ?

_Qui est ?_

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif. Un louveteau.

_Arrête._

Sirius. Cette fois ce fut un cri qui lui échappa. Il avait envie de courir. Loin. De se défouler, de purger ses émotions, tout ce qu'il ressentait et qui lui était trop lourd à porter. A supporter.

Une image floue se dessina devant lui. Sirius. Il l'omnubilait. Son désir augmentant de jour en jour. Les efforts à faire en même temps.

S'il savait…

_Que dirait-il ? Il te repousserait. Ne t'humilie pas plus. Oublie. Vite._

Il se redressa. Un petit ricanement lui échappa. Bien sur. Oublier. C'était si facile quand on le disait. C'était si dur à accomplir. Si dur de lutter contre soi même. Contre ses pulsions. Contre ses envies.

_Mais tu pourrais le perdre._

Et je l'ai déjà à moitié perdue, pensa-t-il.

_C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. _

Oui, exactement.

_Mais il a payé._

-RAAAAAHH… Le cri lui échappa. Proche du hurlement. Proche du loup.

_ASSEZ_

Il fallait qu'il rentre. La grosse dame allait s'endormir. Il ne pourrait plus passer.

Il se mit en marche, ses pas le menant automatiquement vers sa salle commune, le guidant sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir, laissant son cerveau vierge de toutes informations.

La musique paraissait avoir diminuer. Il soupira de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir monter tranquillement dans le dortoir.

_S'allonger. Dormir…_

Il se sentait las, fatigué alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Toute pensée lui était impossible. Il les repoussait toutes. Il ne voulait pas les analyser.

_Tu ne le veux jamais. Tu repousses toujours…_

Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, voulant arracher cette voix qui lui disait la vérité, qui l'empêchait de se mentir à lui même, qui le mettait devant les faits, qui l'obligeait à voir se qu'il se cachait, qui lui offrait la lumière, la libération

Mais il ne voulait pas de cette libération. J'ai trop à perdre, pensa-t-il.

_Comment le sais-tu si tu n'essayes pas ?_

Il secoua la tête violement. Tais-toi. Par pitié, tais toi !

Les élèves s'étaient dispersés. La salle commune s'était considérablement vidée. La piste de danse ne reflétait plus que quelques ombres. Il ne chercha pas à voir qui était là. Il ne chercha pas à voir s'Il était là.

_Il doit être parti. Avec une fille._

Il s'élança dans les escaliers. Il eut quand même le temps d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés, noir de jais. Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire discret. James était avec Lily. La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien pour eux.

_C'est bien. Ils sont bien ensemble. Eux…_

Il gravit les escaliers en quelques bonds. Il était plus énergique malgré la fatigue qu'il sentait pointer en lui-même. Il soupira en s'approchant de la porte du dortoir.

_Faites qu'il soit vide. Faites qu'il n'y soit pas. Je vous en prie._

Il ouvrit la porte doucement. Un soupir silencieux franchit ses lèvres. Il faisait sombre. Pas de lumières.

_Personne_.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa.

Deux mains se saisirent soudainement de ses épaules et il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur d'à côté. Il sentit le souffle fébrile de son attaquant. Il se rapprochait.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant collés. Les haleines se mélangeaient. Les poitrines se soulevaient, haletantes.

Il savait. Il sentait. C'était son odeur.

Il retourna son agresseur et le maintient contre le mur.

Il ne pouvait voir son visage, il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits.

Il relâcha doucement la pression et laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses épaules. Doucement, comme une caresse. L'autre frémit à ce contact.

Il se sentit avancer, irrémédiablement, comme attiré par un aimant, comme si une force inconnue le poussait en avant.

_Le désir…_

Il effleura ses lèvres, chaudes, frémissantes.

L'autre le tira brutalement vers l'avant et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, le plongeant dans une spirale de frissons infernale.

Le baiser fut brutal, violent. Les lèvres se meurtrissaient. Les langues se mélangeaient.

Remus plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté du jeune homme et enfonça le visage dans son cou. Il mordilla la peau douce, juste sous l'oreille, laissant des traînées de passion sur le corps de l'ombre.

Celle-ci se mouvait sous ses caresses. Une de ses mains descendit le long de son dos, pénétra sous son tee-shirt, s'égarant de plus en plus bas, caressant ses côtes.

Remus gémit, le plaisir était intense, il sentait tout son corps frissonner sous les sensations exquises qu'il éprouvait.

Son corps en demandait plus, tout son être désirait d'avantage. Il prit le tee-shirt à pleines mains et le déchira dans toute sa longueur, il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de l'ombre, le caressant sauvagement.

Sa bouche errait sur les peaux douces, la ou le tissu n'était plus. L'ombre poussa un soupir plaintif. Remus sentit son sang bouillir, se déplaçant latéralement, il parvient jusqu'à son lit ou il entraîna l'ombre avec lui. Il se jeta dessus, se plaçant au dessus du corps.

L'autre voulut se redresser mais Remus poussa un grognement, laissant ses mains vagabonder de plus en plus bas.

La main de l'ombre franchit la barrière du pantalon. Remus poussa un cri. Il sentait les caresses, comme des brûlures, lui transpercer la peau. Il haletait tandis que l'autre ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, allant de plus en plus vite.

Remus empoigne la bouche de son adversaire et la cloua d'un baiser passionné. Les mouvements de l'ombre s'accélèrent et Remus se libéra dans un cri rauque, étouffé par les lèvres qui se collaient à lui.

Il avait le souffle court. Ses épaules tremblaient violement.

Il repoussa la main qui entourait sa taille d'un geste brusque et se leva d'un bond.

Il cherchait sa respiration, ayant l'impression que l'air manquait.

Il pouvait entendre les bruits. Lui aussi avait le souffle coupé.

Il s'éloigna du lit, cherchant ses repères dans l'ombre.

-Lumos ! La voix de Sirius avait jailli, légèrement éraillée, telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue.

Une lumière vive éclaira le dortoir. Remus ne se retourna pas. Il se rapprocha de la porte, doucement.

_Retourne toi !_

-Remus…Cette fois sa voix était plus ferme, presque un ordre, ou tout au moins un rappel (à l'ordre)

Il ne voulait pas écouter, il voulait sortir, mettre au clair ses idées. Non, ça n'a pas pu arriver. C'est impossible.

_Tu sais très bien que si…_

Oh mon Dieu…

-Comme tu dis, lança Sirius, légèrement moqueur.

Remus sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il s'était exprimé à voix haute. Il se retourna brusquement, faisant face.

Sirius le regardait fixement, les yeux brillants, presque fiévreux. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, rougis et Remus dut se faire violence pour ne pas bouger.

-Je…Remus avait ouvert la bouche, ne sachant strictement pas ce qu'il allait dire. Il s'arrêta immédiatement.

_Dis lui la vérité !_

Pas question. Il s'enfuirait en courant.

_Après ce qui est arrivé ?_

Tais toi Bordel de merde !

-Tu disais ? Le regard de Sirius était revenu habituel, on pouvait y lire une joie de vivre immense où une lueur moqueuse, presque ironique, venait teinter ses yeux.

-Je suis pas homo…

C'était sorti tout seul.

_Crétin, non mais n'importe quoi, vraiment !_

-Moi non plus.

Sirius avait eu l'air surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce genre de réflexions…

Aucuns des deux ne parlaient. Remus se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

_On se demande pourquoi ?_

-Remus…

Encore cette voix…elle n'était pas suppliante au contraire, on y percevait de l'autorité.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, je…je ne cherche pas à le savoir mais…

_Tu devrais justement. Oh comme je le voudrais._

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Remus était toujours de dos, ne sachant que faire.

-Si ça peut te rassurer j'étais pleinement consentant…

Rien qu'à la voix, il sut que Sirius souriait, il pouvait voir ses lèvres s'étirer. Il le connaissait par cœur.

Lui-même laissa échapper un petit rire. Nerveux sans aucun doute car il n'était pas d'humeur à se marrer.

-Remus regarde moi ! Il avait parlé si doucement…, il ne put qu'obéir, à contrecoeur car il ne désirait pas lire dans ses yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il redoutait tant, ce qu'il avait souvent observé dans les yeux des gens. Le dégoût.

Sirius avait baissé la tête, il la releva vivement quand Remus lui fit face.

-Tu en as mis du temps, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je dirais que tu as peur…

_J'aimerais tant que tu ne me connaisses pas si bien…_

Sirius sourit, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Tu en penses quoi ?

Sirius le dévisageait intensément, captant le moindre changement sur son visage, attendant de voir ses réactions, comme s'il espérait… ?

_Espérait quoi ?_

Remus était dans le brouillard, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : fuir !

_Comme d'habitude…_

-Je pense quoi de quoi ?

_Et voila, toujours à éviter la discussion, à changer de sujet, à détourner les pensées de l'autre…_

Sirius laissa échapper un petit ricanement qui le blessa plus profondément qu'il n'aurait cru.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas Moony, pas cette fois…

Sirius était sérieux, très sérieux, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, très…adulte.

-Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

Il ne pouvait que s'incliner, il savait que Sirius aurait le dessus s'il résistait, comme toujours. Il s'en voulut d'être si faible.

_Tu n'es pas faible !_

-Tout.

Sirius lui sourit d'un air énigmatique. Il évita son regard délibérément, que voulait-il dire ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Le regard de Sirius se fit dur, noir.

-Arrête Remus, ce n'est pas un jeu.

_Si tu savais comme je suis sérieux._

Sirius se releva brusquement, manquant de déraper, il le contourna et alla à la fenêtre, Remus vit ses poings se serrer.

Un moment passa, dans le silence. Sirius finit par se retourner et posa son regard impénétrable sur lui.

-Je suis désolé, Remus mais tu me mets vraiment hors de moi ! C'est…je sais pas moi…pour moi il vient de se passer un truc important et toi tu…c'est comme si ce n'était rien et…je…je te ne comprends plus.

Remus détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il !

Sirius bondit vers lui, lui agrippant les épaules d'un geste brusque.

-NON, non tu n'as pas à être désolé. Arrête de t'excuser. C'est moi, c'est moi qui…je m'en veux Remus, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer comme jamais. Une douleur lui brûla le ventre, mille fourmillements l'envahirent. Il se sentit mal.

_Ah bah c'est un peu tard._

-Tu regrettes alors ?

Il se sentait honteux, ridicule d'avoir espéré pendants quelques instants, gêné d'avoir pu penser que…

Sirius releva vivement la tête et le fixa intensément. Remus sut qu'il choisissait soigneusement sa réponse.

_Il ne veut pas te blesser. Dépêche toi Sirius, qu'on en finisse je t'en pris !_

-Cela dépend de toi, Remus.

Comment cela ? Il ne comprenait pas, plus. Il se sentait perdu, toute cette histoire le mettait au supplice, pourtant il fallait que les choses soient claires, il ne voulait plus souffrir pour rien, il voulait s'éloigner petit à petit, ne plus se perdre…

-Ce qui veut dire ?

Il sut à l'instant ou il prononça cette question que Sirius régirait mal.

Il le lâcha tout aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapé.

-Arrête Remus, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, ce petit jeu ne peut plus durer tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

_Je ne le sais que trop bien, hélas._

-Tu dois me dire…je veux savoir ce que…AHRG…

Sirius poussa un cri de fureur, il faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir comme un lion en cage. Il paraissait excité et énervé, il avait de nouveau les poings serrés comme s'il allait frapper.

-Sirius calme toi !

-Je ne suis pas calme, comment pourrais-je l'être vu ton indifférence, ta froideur…

_Tu ne me connais pas si bien que cela tout compte fait…_

-On dirait que tu t'en fous, que ce qui s'est passé est tout à fait normal…

_Donc tu ne trouves pas cela normal…_

-Je sais pas moi, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi…explique moi merde !

-Je…je suis un peu perdu.

-Bienvenue au club !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius, c'était pour lui comme un rayon de soleil, il était si beau lorsqu'il souriait de cette façon.

-Remus, je dois te dire quelque chose…

_Oh non pas ça, tout sauf ça je vous en supplie !_

-Je comprendrais si tu m'en veux mais…enfin tu vois je…

Il releva la tête et Remus put voir que ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. Il baissa les yeux immédiatement.

-On peut…peut être remettre cette conversation à un autre jour…

Sirius le fusilla du regard.

-Merci de m'aider, vraiment c'est trop là !

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire, Sirius, je le sais déjà.

Il avait parlé d'un ton dur, se forçant lui-même, il ne voulait pas écouter les paroles de Sirius, il savait que celui-ci aurait formulé ses phrases de manière a ne pas le blesser mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait être seul.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il s'avança dangereusement vers lui.

-Et, tu en penses quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire que Remus aurait pu qualifier de coquin.

-Euh, je ne sais pas, répondit-il celui-ci en reculant progressivement

_Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?_

-Ah oui…tu veux que je te montre ?

Sirius avait réussi à le coincer contre le mur. Il sentit son souffle lui manquer lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant résister au regard brûlant de Sirius sur lui.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?_

Il sentit les lèvres de Sirius effleurer les siennes. Ce dernier passa lentement sa main derrière sa nuque et rapprocha sa tête. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut doux, langoureux, ils se découvraient l'un l'autre, profitant de cet instant comme jamais.

Remus était sur que son cœur avait manqué quelques battements. Il haletait et se détacha de Sirius pour plonger son visage dans son cou. Il huma son odeur, il sentit de nouveau le désir s'emparer de lui et voulu s'écarter.

-Non, Sirius, il ne faut pas…

Sirius lui coupa la parole en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne, Remus pouvait sentir son excitation. Il laissa une main vagabonder sur son torse.

Il fallait qu'ils se séparent, qu'il s'explique.

-Sirius, arrête, s'écria-t-il !

Ce dernier se recula de quelques pas et rougit brusquement.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas…je pensais…

-Et tu avais raison, finit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin. Je veux juste…j'aimerais savoir si…

-Je sais ce que tu veux savoir ! Sirius avait murmuré, sa voix était chaude et caressante et Remus frissonna malgré la chaleur. Sirius se rapprocha de nouveau. Il se colla à lui et approcha son visage tout près du sien.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

-Tu crois ou tu en es sur ?

Sirius sourit d'un air narquois. Remus l'embrassa pour effacer cette expression de son visage.

Il murmura tout près de ses lèvres : Réponds moi !

Sirius émit un petit rire et laissa descendre ses mains le long du torse de Remus, se rapprochant rapidement…

-Ne sois pas si possessif, répondit-il en le regardant avec des yeux brûlants, clairement expressifs !

-Je ne suis pas possessif…je suis amoureux !

_Pas mal!_

FIN (comme si vous n'aviez pas devinés...)

**Je ne serais pas contre quelques petites reviews (vous avez le droit de les faire longues si vous voulez...) Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!**


End file.
